A Present for Yuu
by Chiorikizunai88
Summary: It's Christmas and Lavi Bookman does not know what to get his 'bestfreind' Yuu Kanda. But what can you get an anti-social samurai? Well Lavi's question was answered when he found the perfect present for Yuu, a white kitten. Not a great summary but oh well...it's Yullen or Allen/Kanda or Kanda/Allen whatever you want to call it. so PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!Rated T just in case
1. A Present for Me?

_Konichiwa! Mina! I've decided to write a one-shot for D-Gray Man. This my first posted and it's my first Yullen too so… you know I would really like reviews and opinions. ENJOY!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man or its characters**_

A Present for Yuu

Everything started with Lavi Bookman Jr. Lavi is an 18 year old boy with red hair and one emerald eye, since the other eye is covered with an eye-patch. Lavi didn't know what to do. It was Christmas day and he still didn't know what to get for his friend. An anti-social samurai called Kanda Yuu. Yeah, what can you get an anti-social samurai? That's the question Lavi was asking himself when he heard a noise coming from an alley he had just walked past. He turned around and looked around the corner into the small alley.

'Mew,'

'What the...?' Lavi walked into the alley when he noticed a small shoe box at the end of it.

'Mew,'

When he reached the end of the alley, he slowly kneeled down and moved the lid that covered the box to the side so he could see what it contained. Inside there was a small shivering, grey kitten laying on a little piece of cloth and a paper.

'His name is Allen.' Those were the only words written on the small piece of paper.

'Allen huh... who would leave such a cute kitty out in the cold like this?' The emerald eyed male thought to himself when the small grey kitten sneezed adorably.

'Mew?'

The small feline tilted its' head to the side in confusion when it noticed the red head looking at him. Who was this person? What did he want? The kitten didn't know but he hoped that he wasn't dangerous. When Lavi saw that the kitten was shivering even more than before he closed the lid slightly so that less cold air could find its' way into the box and stood up. He turned away from the alley and walked back to his home with the box that the kitten was in, in his hands. Smirking mischievously at the idea he had just gotten to make Kanda's Christmas less lonely.

When the young Bookman got home, he opened the door carefully making sure he was quiet. Looking around stealthily to see if his grandfather was home, he didn't want to have to explain to the panda his whole ' Christmas Present for Yuu' plan. If he took the time to explain, he might not get the kitten to Kanda before he went to bed. Even though the plan wasn't complicated, he would get scolded for caring too much and that would surely take hours.

Once Lavi got inside, he squirmed out of his coat and took the kitten out of the box as he rushed up the stairs to the bathroom.

Mew? Lavi looked at the small creature. He couldn't help but smile at how cute it was. Then he noticed a red scar going down the cat's left eye. He touched it lightly, causing the kitten to close its' eye as his finger traced the red line.

"How'd you get this little buddy?" Lavi asked the small feline, not really expecting an answer. The small cat licked his finger in response.

"Guess you won't tell me huh? Oh well let's get you ready."

After washing the kitten he discovered that it actualy had pure white fur and its' front left leg was completly covered in red fur. Weird, but that didn't change the fact that it was just about the cutest thing Lavi had ever seen in his life. But what Lavi didn't know was that he was about to make Kanda's Christmas the most memorable day in his life.


	2. The Morse Code

_**Yo, mina! I am very happy that some people liked my story! Thus, I am continueing! Yay! Hope you like this chapter, ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**_

The young Bookman set his plan in motion immediately after he finished putting a cute red ribbon around small Allen's neck, making him look like the Christmas present he was. In Lavi's mind, his plan was fool-proof. But was it idiot-proof? Maybe it was. This was Lavi Bookman's plan: and he had a checklist believe me

Wash the Kitten and make it look like a present. Check

Find a box and put holes on the side. Check

Put kitten in the box. Check

Put a ribbon on the box. Check

Drive to Kanda's house. Check

Place box containing kitten in front of Yuu's front-door. Check.

Knock on the door front door. Check

Then, RUN LIKE THE DEVIL HIMSELF IS ON YOUR HEELS CAUSE SOMETHING REAL CLOSE TO HIM WILL BE IF YOU DON'T!... Check.

Lastly, hope that Kanda takes the kitten in since you'll be as far away as possible from him and his house for about a week.

The samurai known as Kanda Yuu was not happy when he heard knocking on his front door. And for various reasons; one, the knocking was so loud that it could wake the dead. Two, he had been in the middle of meditating and that obviously had disturbed his **quiet** and **peaceful **atmosphere. Three, he knew who was knocking. The only person that would dare knock at that hour on that day was the idiot of a rabbit, Lavi Bookman. All Kanda wanted to do now was cut the freaking rabbit's head off. When Kanda heard the knock, he was instantly on his feet and was rushing towards the door with his sword unsheathed. He threw open the door but the only thing he saw was a car speeding off and sure enough the driver was the one-eyed rabbit.

'Che, what did the rabbit-?' Kanda was beginning to wonder when he heard a sort of thumping sound. He looked down to where the noise was coming from and he saw a box with a ribbon jumping around, little did he know that there was a kitten inside freaking out because the top of the box wasn't budging.

The small feline didn't know what was happening. Every thing was just going too fast. First, he was on the streets starving and cold. Then, some one-eyed red-head picked him up and groomed him. After that, he ended up in a box again but this one's lid didn't move. And, to sum everything up the last thing he heard was some really loud knocking-that made him dizzy due to his sensitive hearing-and then a car tires screeching on the asphalt as they created friction when the driver speed off.

Little Allen was scared, no that was an understatement he was terrified. The lid wouldn't come off. Allen kept jumping up and down trying to use his whole body to break open the lid. Allen gave up after a minute or two. He curled up in a corner of the box as he tried to get his breath back. Panting the small kitten listened to his surroundings. Everything was silent except for someone's soft breathing. There was a human nearby. The tiny animal waited for any movement but all he heard was the calm, rhythmic breathing of the other. As the small creature waited, he noticed a sweet scent that drifted into his box. The smell of lotuses and soap swirled around his box. A scent so magnificent that he would never get tiered of it, the scent calmed him to his core. He was so out of it that he didn't even notice the box shift when it was lifted. The sudden change in brightness snapped him out his trance. His fear returned making him forget completely of the beautiful scent, his sparkling silver eyes widened, fear shaking every muscle in his body. Flattening his ears and putting his mismatched paws on his head in an attempt to seem smaller. He would do anything to avoid an enemy, because he knew that he couldn't change his form without having someone become his master and unleashing his power.

Kanda opened the box, wondering what was inside. Once he took of the ribbon and lid off he saw a tiny white kitten cowering in the corner of the box.

'Great, the usagi got me a pet...' he thought sarcastically. 'It is kind of cute though…Wait! What?! ' The great cold hearted, emotionless Kanda Yuu thought that something was cute?! Was this some sort of alternate universe? Or was Kanda coming down with something?

The teen didn't know what to do. How do you calm an animal down? I mean Kanda didn't even know how to calm a person down… he was the one that caused the fear most of the time.

"Oi, neko…calm down." Kanda ordered more than suggested. The samurai waited for a response and received one after a moment of silence. The small kitten looked at him eyes wide with fear. The stoic samurai only sighed and took the kitten out of the box setting it down on the floor in front of him. The eighteen year old laid his hand flat on the floor in front of the feline. The small creature looked at Kanda with not fear but disbelief, or at least Kanda thought he saw that in its' eyes.

'Is this human seriously trying to gain my trust?' (A/N: Yes, the kitten can think like a human since he is partly one.)

The white cat lowered his head and smelled the hand in front of him, realizing as he did that the sweet scent he smelled before was from this human. Great, if only he liked the person half as much as his scent, but nooo the guy had to be a total jerk. Allen didn't like him one bit and he had a feeling that the man didn't really like him either.

Once Kanda was sure that the cat got his scent, he took his hand away and stood up. The white feline noticed the movement and looked at Kanda in the eye. No fear left in them. Kanda glared, the kit had spunk and he didn't like it one bit.

"Don't look at me like that cat. Anyways, I'm your new master so you're going to have to suck it up and deal with it Moyashi."

The cat hissed and glared at Kanda as if saying 'don't call me a bean sprout!' which surprised the samurai a bit since the cat seemed to understand him. On the exterior though, the bluenette only smirked and said, "Well you're stuck with that name since that's what you are."

The kit stomped his red paw a few times, making a slight clacking sound with his claws. Allen stopped and looked at Kanda triumphantly. Kanda only stared; did a cat just use the Morse code?

_**Is that what it's called the Morse code? I think I spelled Morse wrong.**_

_**So, how was it? PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews always motivate me to write. I hope you liked it though. Tell me what you think. I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism. I personally think it makes me a better writer when I know if I did anything wrong or if I can do any better. Anyways, CAIO!**_

_**-Chiori Kizunai88**_


	3. A Bond That Must Be Made

_**Yo, Mina! A big thanks everyone that has read my fan fiction! I really appreciate all the reviews and I am also overjoyed to know that some people have decided to follow it and/or favorite my story. So I thank you once more…THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH…ARRIGATOU! (THANKS)**_

_**Yosh! Now to continue with the story, hope you like it. ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do…not own D. Gray-Man it belongs to Karsura Hoshino… so please no suing me. **_

'_The name's Allen…And yes, I am using the Morse code.'_

That was what the feline had said in his code. Now Kanda was thankful that he had paid attention to that seemingly unnecessary class on what the Morse code was.

'_Hello?' _The kitten tapped its claws on the tiled floor as it tried to get the human's attention.

"How-?" Before Kanda was able to finish his question, he was cut off by another series of taps.

'_Before you ask any questions please repeat after me… I am your Master now and until the chains that link, us together are broken.'_

The white kitten looked at Kanda expectantly, waiting for him to repeat.

"Why shou-?" _'No questions! Repeat!'_ Kanda was taken aback no one told him what to do. No one. Especially not a filthy cat. But for some reasons he did what he was told-with much reluctance- and repeated the sentence.

"I am your master…" the cat nodded when Kanda stopped as if to tell him to continue. But Kanda was trying to figure out why he was doing what the cat had told him-ordered him-to do. The samurai swallowed his pride and finished the rest of the sentence.

"Now and until the chains that link, us together are broken." Upon uttering those word a circle of green light formed around the two. The cat had already taken a seat; its eyes closed waiting for the event to end. Kanda on the other hand was looking around trying to understand what was going on. He was surprised, shocked even (not like he was going to let any one know though). The circle grew bigger, creating a pillar of light. Kanda looked around still trying to find an answer to what was going on finding nothing except for the source of this whole ordeal; Allen. The moment his eyes settled on the feline, chains erupted from its body and landed square on Kanda's chest. The teen's breath caught in his throat. He tried to rip the chains out but found that he couldn't move. What was going on?

**(A/N: I don't even know and I'm the one writing it! What is going on?! Continuing with the story…)**

Kanda looked back at the pale eyed cat. Its eyes were open staring intently at the other. When there eyes met the green pillar of light turned into a crimson red and then blackened into eerie dark blue glow. The samurai fell to his knees when a series of negative emotions hit him, his eye contact still remained in tact with the creatures. Pain, sadness, anger, loneliness, those were the emotions that coursed through Kanda's body and settled in his heart, a weight that hadn't been there and that didn't belong to him. He had never felt like this before, he'd had those sad moments in his life like when his two brothers, Alma and Daisya, died. But never like this, he could always get through it because he had his friends and family (even though he wouldn't admit to having either).

The cat's liquid mercury eyes glowed for a second then they closed as it collapsed on the floor. Before Kanda could reach out to it, the pillar of light disappeared and Kanda fell to the ground, fighting to stay conscious. The chains that connected the two glowed one last time and then disappeared altogether. The still fighting teen was forced to submerge into darkness but before he fell completely he felt two last things; a new presence entering his mind and a some what similar to burning sensation on his chest.

Nobody would have thought that normal cat on a normal Christmas day would result to this; magic, mayhem, and the hope of having peace and quiet any time soon completely turned to ash.

_**Poor Kanda, although I'm the one doing this to him.**_

_**So what did you guys think? Sorry it was a bit on the short side. But next time I'll try to make it longer and I'll also try to get it out quicker. I still need to update my next story before I lose my followers *Scratches back of neck while laughing nervously* But I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will probably be about where Allen came from and what happened. So yeah…PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABUT IT! Ciao!**_

_**-Chiorikizunai88**_


	4. APOLOGY LTTER! PLEASE READ!

_IM SO SORRY! I cant believe I left you all hanging like that I didn't mean to…but I will continue. The problem is that I have a horrible writers block and if I force it can ruin the whole story and I really don't want to disappoint you all. But don't worry I'm going to try an get rid if this as soon as possible…I'm sure it'll be gone by the end of this month so you guys will get your chapter soon!_

**-Chiorikizunai88**


End file.
